Our Love
by Hackingofthedead
Summary: 'When I kissed her lips, it was better than I had imagened. God, why did it take us this long to get here'  M for a reason and in Kouhei's POV


Quiet can be a sanctum…or it can be a hell of a lot of pain. Like, when your watchig tv and in the next second, you're being yelled at from across the room by a screaming vampire drama queen. Yep, peaceful silence has know been shattered and all you want to do is break the queens neck. Okay, maybe not break her eck but put a metel shield over her mouth to shut her up.

"Kouhei!"

Yeah, I wouldn't be able to do it even if I wanted to. Her lips are to perfect and kissable like always. I wouldn't be able to hurt them or any part of her body physically, unless she deserves it like those other two times. Yep, I can see myself doing anything but kissing them, which seems to not happy yet. I would ever tell her that though, I'd ever hear the end of it. Sigh.

"You, lazy slave!"

I turn from the, oh so entrusting show that I'm watching and look at the sorce of my problems. The little thieving vampire wench that has almost gotten myself and my family lives reaped from us. The vampire drama queen who I have saved countless times to finally relieve that I'm in love with her, the vampire princess from hell, all mighty, Hazuki.

She was giving me 'the look'. The look that says I'm going to die in a matter of seconds. Great, what the heck did I do to deserve them this time?

"I thought we were past the whole slave name calling, Haz."

She flushed and a vein popped. "I'll call you whatever I want, you're my slave."

_I'll be your slave from hell in back if you'd just kiss the hell out of me with those cursed lips of yours._

She hit the back of my head. "Are you listening?"

_No, your lips are distracting me._

"Yes."

"What did I say then?" Blank, blank, blank, and smirk from the demon. "Knew it, anyways, Grandpa and Elfredea are going out tonight from something or other and wont be back tell tomorrow. Well have the house to ourselves so we got to watch the store."

_Wow, house to ourselves, what will we do?_

…

Left, right, up, down over and over again. I watched Hazuki move all over the store, helping customers, putting this up, putting things back, smiling her demon yet charming smile every which way. It was driving me crazy! It's like she does it to just piss me off and it was working. Not just know, but ever time we worked together.

Smile. There it was again! That smile from hell but heaven as freaking well! She gives them out like candy to kids! But then there's this one kid who doesn't get any and he gets tooth paste instead! Horrible comparison but hey! I hate it when she smiles at everyone else but my self! I always get those half-assed glares or those evil smiles. It doesn't happen all too often that she showers me in her holy light of smiles like everyone else! I mean, come on! What do I have to do, beg!

I glair at her back, mentally saying no, I wouldn't just beg, I'd get on my hands and knees and kiss her damn feet if I had to. Of course I would get a lot of gloating from said girl tell the day I die. So yeah, I wouldn't do it for real, just in my head where it's safe and I won't be teased to dust.

"Thank you and come again!" Hazuki smiled her smile and bowed to the know leaving customer who bought a whole set of tea cups. Demon woman.

Hazuki stepped out and closed the 'Open' sign to 'Closed' and locked the door behind her. With a sigh of contentment, she trained her blue yet violet shaded eyes on me. The smile was gone and was replaced with a blank stair. Her eyes showed nothing of what she was feeling at the moment and as the silence dragged on, it became uncomfortable.

Hazuki walked past me and the movement sent her intoxicating smell through more noses and down my throat. She smooth feeling kimono brushed my cheek and it felt like the wind was knocked out of me. Sometimes, it was somewhat hard to believe she had this much of an effect on me and I could hide it so will.

"I'm going to bed." And that was the last thing I heard from her for few hours.

…

I awoke to the soft tapping of my bedroom door. I was half asleep and half annoyed at the rude interruption. I was having the most amazing dream I have had in a long time. And sadly, it involved Hazuki in a cat costume half dressed. Somewhat flat chest hanging open for my liking and nice round cheeks of behind thrown at me in every direction. I did not like the fact I was tourn from that amazing dream to this know. Dreams gone hell, three thirty-six in the morning.

Turning over, trying to retrieve what sleep and dream lost forever tell I think about it again, I ignored the knock. When the knock came two more times, the second time though came with a soft voice.

"Kouhei?" It was Hazuki and she sounded pained.

I mentally slapped myself. Of course it was her, who else would make my heart jump to hell and back? Who else would be waking you up at this time in the morning for something? I know it's not a full moon, that next week. Wonder what she wants.

"Kouhei?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I…come in please?"

"Nothing stopping you Haz,"

The door opened and in came Hazuki. Her eyes were wide and looked scared but she showed no sign of being harmed in any way, a nightmare perhaps. Sitting up, I open my arms, not really expecting anything to happen, but to my total surprise, she jumped right in, pushing us back onto the mat.

She was shaking as I held her and as she continued, I wondered what brought her here in the first place and why she was so shaken. I mean, it's nice to see her coming to me with this but I though she had Hije downstairs with her. She normally confined in her about nightmares unless…

"Haz, was it another one?"

She nodded meekly and clenched closer to my chest. As I stroked her hair, I pulled the comforter up over us and pulled Hazuki closer in my arms. Well, as close as I could get. Her head was tucked under my chin and she was sobbing softly. God did I hate it when she cried like this!

"What can I do?" I asked her gentle.

"Just hold me Kouhei please." And I did just that.

It felt like hours, but what could only be minutes, before Hazuki fell asleep in my arms. Her breaths coming in and out of her beautiful lips, the lips I so wished to kiss. I pull back the tiniest bit and as I did that, I looked at her sleeping face. The moon's light bounded off her skin like the stars and I couldn't help myself. I leaned forwards and kissed her forehead gentle.

"Just as I thought, smooth and oh so soft." And I smiled at myself.

"Thank you." I jumped and looked down to meet Hazuki's shimmering eyes and a small smile gracing her lips. I blushed a thousand shades of pink, realizing she heard me.

"Sorry!"

She laughed. "What for?" It was her turn to blush. "Personally, I would have like it if you had…you know…did it elsewhere, too." Hazuki wasn't looking at me when she said that.

I looked down at Hazuki, (Somewhere along the last three minutes, I ended up on top of her and her beneath me) searching her glowing face. She didn't seem to be joking; she looked completely series at the moment. Yep, really dead series even though she wasn't looking at me. I don't blame her.

Gentle, I cupped Hazuki's cheek in my hand, rubbing up and down the smooth skin there. She was startled somewhat and looked up at me. Her eyes were a startling deep blue at the moment and with her hair spread out like a fan and her skin glowing, she looked so beautiful, more beautiful then I have ever seen her.

Leaning in, my cheeks reddening, I slowly close my eyes and as I do so, so does Hazuki. When I was just a few inches from her mouth, I stopped and mesmerized her face for a moment. I want to remember this face. I wanted to remember Hazuki's tented cheeks, her red lips that were slightly puckered awaiting the kiss I was going to give her, and her long black eye lashes that lay on her smooth cheeks. God, did I love the girl and with that last thought, I leaned the extra couple inches and kissed her.

That first jolts sent me straight to both heaven and hell in one second. God, had I been waiting for this moment and know here it was and it felt better than I thought it would be. God, Hazuki's lips were soft and as I pressed my lips a little harder onto hers, I held her face in my hands like if I held any tighter, it'll shatter into a million pieces.

I pulled away minutes later from Hazuki's lips. God, after so long, I've kissed the girl I love with all my heart. My eyes were still closed and I laid my head on hers, breaths mingling. God, did I wish I hadn't pulled away. I wish I could stay there for a moment long or even a thousand years because I may have done it once but I'm sure she won't want to do it again. I know she said I could but that could only be my one chance. I know we said that we loved one another but that was about a year ago and we hadn't done anything at all in that year. Yep, that was my only chance I think.

When I opened my eyes though, Hazuki was looking back at me with confusion, like she also was wondering why I pulled back. Of course, I could be reading more into than I should be doing or I could be imagining it but those thoughts were chased away and _she_ pulled _me_ to her. When she kissed me_, _I didn't argue or protested or anything. I mean really, like I said before, I've wanted to kiss her so badly for more than a damn year. Know we make are move and what perfect timing to. No ones here with us but for Hije and she's fast asleep. Hopefully.

The kiss was gentle like the first one but soon, something was boiling over for the both of us and I pressed my mouth harder to Hazuki's where she wrapped her arms tightly around my neck. I was to lost in the moment that I hadn't noticed that something wet but warm was touching my bottom lip. Sweeping over it slowly and probing a little between my closed mouth. Hazuki want in my mouth, she wanted to explore, and who was I not to let her have the joy of it. Maybe later I could do it in return.

My mouth opened and it took Hazuki just a faction of a second to register it and slowly enter my awaiting mouth. The first taste of her toung, I couldn't help but let out a small moan escape my throat but from the looks of it, Hazuki hadn't noticed. I was to busy toying with my toung and her own moan that escaped somewhere within.

We pushed gentle agenst one another, learning the feel and taste of each other slowly but soon faster. We kissed and our toungs battled and played and chased all around but once again, I hadn't noticed what neither of us(mostly me) were doing because one second we're kissing like we depended on it and the next Haz pulls away and squeals lightly.

I looked down between us and saw I became a little to adventures because one hand was still on her face where as the other was wrapped around her small breast and personally, I had to give the hand that had a mind of it's own a good job and a curse. One, I got to feel the pointed and soft mound of flesh that was Hazuki and two, I was going to to die in the next one milla-second if I don't let go. And in which I did.

It was silent again and I hated the silence at the moment.

"Why'd you stop?"

I was taken aback and looked at Hazuki's flushed face but I could easily see the lust in her eyes and I had to blink a few times to make sure I wasn't imagining it. I sure hope I wasn't. God, I would hate that so damn much if it were!

"Haz, do you-"I don't get to even finish my sentence before her mouth crashes to mine and her chest is pressed firmly into mine.

My hands wound up right to Hazuki's face, feeling the soft skin that was her. I push us back to the ground and slid my hands down her arms to her hands where I entwine our fingers. I pulled back from her lips and attached them to her neck, kissing softly there. Her breaths where coming out a little shorter and when I bit down on the soft flesh, she gave a low moan. Her hands fisted into my shirt, tugging.

"Off." And I was happy to do so.

I pulled back, on arm besides her head and the other, still wrapped in her hand. We looked at each other tell Hazuki looked down and rain her other hand over my chest down to my abbs tell she came to my pants. God, her hand was feather light and I couldn't help but let a moan escape. She smiled at that, bringing out hands that were still connected to her lips. She kissed lightly and I couldn't help the flutter that was in my stomach.

"Kouhei?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to push you into anything and if you don't want to do anything, then I understand."

"Haz, you're not pushing me to do anything." I moved from her lips and trailed it down her side. She shivered. "It's me that I should be asking if I'm pushing."

Hazuki shakes her head. "I want this Kouhei."

I kissed her. "Then shut up."

She didn't say anything, just wrapped her arms around my neck, holding me close. We kissed and our toungs played. My hand that was trailing up and down her side moved to the top button of the dress shirt she was wearing. Slowly, I unbutton one at a time tell I came to the end and it flew around her sides like water would to skin. I didn't pull back because one, I wasn't sure if I could and two, I was nervous. I didn't know why but I was so instead of looking, I trailed, once again, my hand down her side over the smooth skin and the bump where her breast was.

Hazuki pulled back and slowly lifted her body. I still wasn't looking but I I knew she wanted the shirt gone and so I helped her with that. I didn't kiss her again when the shirt was thrown somewhere in the room but just looked at her pinked face. Her eyes were somewhere else and I wouldn't blame her. I would be so nervous if I were her to. A moment later, pinked in the face as well, I look down slowly and take my first look at Hazuki.

Like I thought they weren't to big but they weren't small either. Perfect size for Hazuki and a perfect, if I do so say size I really like. Her nipples hard and sticking up, daring me to touch them, round breasts smooth and glowing in the moonlight, perfect, just perfect.

Slowly, my hand raises and lays its self on one, not doing really anything, just sitting there but just by that move, Hazuki's breath hitched and a quiet as the wind moan came out. I ran my thoam over her pebbled nipple and a gasp came out. She arched her back, pressing her breast into my hand. Hand moved aside, I lean down and give a slow lick and she whimpered loudly.

"Jerk, don't tease." I had to smile. Even during a time like this she can call me names.

Pulling the pebble into my mouth, I sucked and bit lightly. That gave me a little shriek and hands in my hair, pulling. I grabbed the other and squeezed. Harder pull and a much loader moan. Man, if I get this type of reaction just by doing this, wonder what I'd get if I-no, don't think about that. Not yet.

"Pants," I kicked them off and know we're both just in are underwear.

I gasped and pulled back, letting a moan escape my mouth. Will I wasn't paying attention; I hadn't noticed Hazuki's hand that now lies on my crotch. It was light but damn did it fell so amazing.

"Kouhei, is that-"I kissed, her shutting her trap.

My hands traveled down her breasts and stomach to where they found her underwear. I ran my hands down her thighs and made little circles on the inside of one. Hazuki was getting goose bumps and her hands squeezed my head lightly. I traveled up and lightly moved my hand over her mound, making her arch again and moan. I moaned as well feeling as how wet she was just by the little things I did to her. It affected myself as well as her what I did to her, reason why I have a party going on in my boxers.

I danced my fingers over her mound again, sticking a finger just slightly under and feeling. It was wet and burning and felt good. I had to pull back from her lips and look at what I was doing, which was hard with the underwear in the way. I looked back up and met the worried eyes of the girl I love and I stop what I was doing all together. I didn't want to scare her and I most surely didn't want to hurt her(even though I have to if we do, do this.)

"Hazuki, are you sure you want to continue? I'm fine if you do. If you're not ready, I can wait." I turned red as I said the next part. "I can wait forever if I have to just know I'm not forcing you Haz. I love you alright and I don't want to hurt you in any way."

She wasn't smiling or frowning or mad or sad. I couldn't tell what the expression was that was showing on her face and as I watch, tears formed in her eyes and I panicked. I brought my hand from her panties and place it on her leg, other hand on her face wiping the tears that escaped.

"Oh god Haz, what is it? What's wrong?" I was panicking and it must have shown because she laughed.

"Nothings wrong idiot. I'm happy, oh so happy." She smiled and more tears escaped. "I love you too Kouhei, oh so much. I want to do this, please, let us do this."

I smiled as well and kissed her forehead. "What ever my master says," That earned a swat.

I laughed and lend back down, capturing her lips in mine and pulled off the silly undergarment and mine. We were naked and the cool room hit out skin, making us both shiver. I pulled back and tucked a stray blue hair behind her ear. I looked down and groaned.

"God Haz, so beautiful." I kissed her lips. "So, so, beautiful,"

Slowly I spread her legs and touch her wet mound. I slid a figure through her folds and into her. I moaned and she screamed. She was so hot and tight. I started to worry about how I was going to fit. I knew I was big but I had no idea Hazuki was so small. I'd figure that later and I went back to the warmth that is Hazuki and pull my fingers out and back in slowly. Hazuki bucked agents my hand and then her hand was on my dick and she grabbed it lightly. I bit back a yelp and breathed into her neck.

I continued pushing in and out of her warmth and she pulled up and down on my crotch. We were both moaning with each other. Hazuki bucked a few more times when I hit a soft spot of hers. I hadn't taken my face from her neck and each breath I tried to take, I smelled vanilla and mint. I smelled Hazuki.

"Please Kouhei, I can't wait!" Hazuki whispered, hand tightening on my dick. I took a deep breath and nodded.

I pulled out of her and she let go and I had a moment to breath. I panted as I looked back down at Hazuki. She was panting to but a happy smile shined on her face and I couldn't help but smile back. Leaning down, I place I'm dick at her entrance and kissed her quickly.

"I love you Haz so I need you to bear with me. This is going to hurt." She nodded and with that, I pushed inside her.

Hazuki screamed and grabbed my arms, nails digging in. Tears ran down her face that was in so much pain. She was in hell where as I was in bliss. She was so hot and tight it felt like she was going to swallow me whole. I held still though and pressed my face into her neck again, cradling her in my arms as she cried. It felt like hours when she gave me the okay to move. I kissed her forehead and pulled back slowly and slammed back in. A moan escaped my lips and something like a moan and a cry came from Hazuki. I hated that she was still in pain but I knew it was going to pass soon enough and she'd be in bliss with me.

I moved slowly, rocking back and forth agenst Hazuki. My breathing was heavy and Haz said to move faster. And so I did and minutes later she was going with my movements and we started an easy pace. God, it felt so good. She was so tight, so hot, so wet and the things coming out of her mouth, my god. Please shoot me know. I had to bit down on her neck to keep from waking the neighbors. That bite though just made her moan so load in my ears and hug me close.

God I was so close. I was being squeezed, that's what it felt like. It felt like Hazuki was just going to take of my dick here and there and I wouldn't have minded. Like I said, she was hot and wet and oh so tight, tighter than ever. We were so close, god so close. With a few more thrusts, Hazuki came with a scream. Her hot juices hit me and I came, spilling everything I had in her. I added my own scream to hers. A second later, I fell on her, breathing hard into her chest. She wrapped her arms around my head and breathed into my hair. I smiled and wrapped her in mine.

Moments later, I pulled out and fell besides Hazuki, pulling her on top of me. I wrapped the comforter over us and laid my head on the pillow. I was so tired and I just wanted to sleep for a thousand years. Pulling Hazuki up, I kissed her lips once more then tucked her under my head, placing an arm around my own head. I grabbed her hand, entwining our fingers once again.

"I love you, Hazuki." I whispered and then smiled when she kissed under my neck

"I love you too, Kouhei." And then she fell asleep.

I sighed and followed Hazuki a few moments later.

**Authors note: Hey guys, so just to put this plainly, reason why I didn't use a condom in it because I didn't think it was necessary at the moment and I still don't. I only use condoms if it like, I don't know, a book where there was a sex part and they used one then I'd put one in other wise I'm not going to put it in there.**

**Anyways, I hoped you liked it.**

**Love it?: Comment!**

**Like it?: Comment!**

**Hate it?: Still Comment!**


End file.
